What are your favorite Cartoon Network episodes?
Kenneth Collins' favorite Cartoon Network episodes: Here are a list of Kenneth Collins' favorite Cartoon Network episodes from The Powerpuff Girls What a Cartoon! Johnny Bravo Codename: Kids Next Door Billy and Mandy Teen Titans Sitting Ducks Jacob Two-Two Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Adventure Time MAD The Looney Tunes Show The Amazing World of Gumball and Teen Titans Go! and Sonic the Hedgehog: *Whoopass Stew!: A Sticky Situation (1992) *Whoopass Stew!: Whoop-ass-a-Go-Go! (1992) *Whoopass Stew!: Monster Trouble (1992) *Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins (1995) *Stay Out! (1995) *Crime 101 (1996) *Monkey See Doggie Do/Mommy Fearest (1998) *Insect Inside/Powerpuff Bluff (1998) *Octi Evil/Gesundfight (1998) *Buttercrush/Fuzzy Logic (1998) *Boogie Frights/Abracadaver (1998) *Telephonies/Tough Love (1998) *Major Competition/Mr. Mojo's Rising (1999) *Paste Makes Waste/Ice Sore (1999) *Bubblevicious/The Bare Facts (1999) *Cat Man Do/Impeach Fuzz (1999) *Just Another Manic Mojo/Mime for a Change (1999) *The Rowdyruff Boys (1999) *Uh Oh Dynamo (1999) *Stuck Up Up and Away/Schoolhouse Rocked (1999) *Collect Her/Supper Villain (1999) *Birthday Bash/Too Pooped to Puff (1999) *Beat Your Greens/Down and Dirty (1999) *Dream Scheme/You Snooze You Lose (1999) *Slave the Day/Los Dos Mojos (1999) *A Very Special Blossom/Daylight Savings (1999) *Mo Job/Pet Feud (2000) *Imaginary Fiend/Cootie Gras (2000) *The Powerpuff Girls Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever/Just Desserts (2000) *Twisted Sister/Cover Up (2000) *Speed Demon/Mojo Jonesin (2000) *Something's a Ms./Slumbering With the Enemy (2000) *Fallen Arches/The Mane Event (2000) *Town and Out/Child Fearing (2000) *Criss Cross Crisis (2000) *Bubblevision/Bought and Scold (2000) *Getting Twiggy With it/Cop Out (2000) *Three Girls and a Monster/Monkey See Doggy Two (2000) *Jewel of the Aisle/Super Zeroes (2000) *Candy is Dandy/Catastrophe (2000) *Hot Air Buffon/Ploys R Us (2000) *The Headsucker's Moxy/Equal Fights (2001) *Powerprof. (2001) *Moral Decay/Meet the Beat Alls (2001) *Helter Shelter/Power Lunch (2001) *Film Flam (2001) *All Chalked Up! (2001) *Get Back Jojo (2001) *Him Diddle Riddle (2001) *Members Only (2001) *Superfriends (2001) *Nano of the North (2001) *Stray Bullet (2001) *No P in the Ool (2001) *Forced Kin (2002) *Knock it Off (2002) *Keen on Keane/Not So Awesome Blossom (2002) *Operation: C.A.K.E.D. (2002) *Operation: I.-S.C.R.E.A.M./Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N. (2002) *Power-Noia (2002) *Operation: N.O.-P.O.W.U.H./Operation: T.E.E.T.H. (2002) *Operation: T.E.E.T.H./Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E. (2002) *Operation: C.O.W.G.I.R.L. (2002) *Operation: T.U.R.N.I.P./Operation: M.I.N.I.-G.O.L.F. (2002) *Operation: A.R.T.I.C. (2003) *Operation: L.I.C.E./Operation: L.I.Z.Z.I.E. (2003) *Operation: T.H.E.-F.L.Y./Operation: P.O.I.N.T. (2003) *Operation: C.A.B.L.E.-T.V./Operation: C.A.M.P. (2003) *Operation: T.O.M.M.Y./Operation: C.H.A.D. (2003) *Operation: P.I.A.N.O./Operation: Z.O.O. (2003) *Operation: Q.U.I.E.T./Operation: R.A.I.N.B.O.W.S. (2003) *Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P. (2003) *Final Exam (2003) *Running Ducks/Duck Naked (2003) *Jacob Two-Two vs. the Hooded Fang (2003) *Sisters (2003) *Ducks for Hire/Hic Hic Hooray (2003) *The Staff Room of Doom (2003) *Divide and Conquer (2003) *Peeking Ducks/Fred's Meltdown (2003) *The Purloined Hockey Card (2003) *Forces of Nature (2003) *Mind Over Mallard/The Fly Who Loved Me (2003) *The Conniving Caterer (2003) *The Sum of His Parts (2003) *Feeding Frenzy/Bev's Big Day (2003) *The Daily Crown (2003) *Nevermore (2003) *Born to Be Wild/Bill Hatches an Egg (2003) *The Mystery of Malty McGruffin (2003) *Monstra-City/Shut the Pup Up (2003) *Switched (2003) *Hey... Hey... Bill's on the News/Got Milk (2003) *The Unlickable Cowlick (2003) *Toast of the Town/Divide and Conquer (2003) *Deep Six (2003) *License to Scoot/The Old Duck and the Sea (2003) *Scholars for Dollars (2003) *Burglar Alarmed/Shotgun Wedding (2003) *Masks (2003) *Pest of a Guest/Getting Away from it All (2003) *The Colossal Candy Challenge (2003) *Save Mojo/Substitute Creature (2003) *Mad Mod (2003) *Midnight Snack/The Visitor (2003) *The Big Bagel Bungle (2003) *Apprentice (2003) *Operation: C.A.T.S./Operation: P.O.P. (2003) *Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) *Operation: S.P.A.N.K./Operation: D.A.T.E. (2003) *Operation: S.U.P.P.O.R.T./Operation: T.A.P.I.O.C.A. (2003) *Operation: M.O.V.I.E./Operation: F.A.S.T.-F.O.O.D. (2003) *The Boys Are Back in Town (2003) *Operation: S.H.A.K.E./Operation: O.O.M.P.A.H. (2003) *Operation: G.H.O.S.T./Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E. (2003) *Ducks on Ice/Where's Aldo (2003) *The Notorious Knit Knapper (2003) *Operation: C.O.L.L.E.G.E. (2003) *Great White Hype/Waddle's Spud Dud (2003) *The Ghost (2003) *Denture Adventure/All in a Day's Work (2003) *The Mouldy Menace (2003) *Operation: R.E.P.O.R.T./Operation: B.R.I.E.F. (2003) *Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-T.W.O./Operation: S.P.A.C.E. (2003) *How Long is Forever (2004) *Holding Pen 13/Daredevil Ducks (2004) *Lying Around the House/Bubble Boy (2004) *The Powerpuff Girls: A Documentary/Girls Gone Mild (2004) *Every Dog Has His Day (2004) *Aldo the Duck/Chasing Andy (2004) *Terra (2004) *Feet of Fortune/Great Scooter Race (2004) *Only Human (2004) *O Brother What Are Thou/Urban Legend (2004) *Fear Itself (2004) *Fred's Fever/Your Grounded (2004) *Date With Destiny (2004) *Gator in a Mask/Lotta Gelata (2004) *Transformation (2004) *Feather Island/King of the Bongos (2004) *Titan Rising (2004) *Fred's Secret/Aldo's Uncle Artie (2004) *Winner Take All (2004) *Close Encounters of the Green Kind/Gonna Getcha Gator (2004) *Nothing But the Truth/Duck and Cover (2004) *Iced Duck/Duck Footed (2004) *Free as a Bird/Fowl Weather Friends (2004) *Duck Lover/Outback Quack (2004) *Curses/Bang for Your Buck (2004) *Silent Treatment/Sweet and Sour (2004) *Store Wars (2004) *Prime Mates/Coupe D'Etat (2004) *The Trouble With Scribbles (2004) *Makes Zen to Me/Say Uncle (2004) *Reeking Havoc/Live and Let Dynamo (2004) *Mo Linguish/Oops i Did it Again (2004) *A Made-Up Story (2004) *Operation: B.E.A.C.H./Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R. (2004) *Operation: T.R.I.P. (2004) *Operation: E.N.D. (2004) *Little Miss Interprets/Night Mayor (2004) *Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E. (2004) *Operation: A.F.L.O.A.T./Operation: L.E.A.D.E.R. (2004) *Operation: U.T.O.P.I.A. (2004) *The City of Nutsville (2004) *Aspirations (2004) *Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N. (2004) *That's Not My Baby/Simian Says (2004) *Operation: B.U.T.T. (2004) *Sun Scream/The City of Frownsville (2004) *Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E./Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R. (2004) *West in Pieces (2004) *Operation: P.I.N.K.E.Y.E./Operation: K.A.S.T.L.E. (2004) *Betrayal (2004) *A Page Right Out of History (2004) *Fractured (2004) *Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-T.H.R.E.E./Operation: L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N. (2004) *House of Bloo's (2004) *Afterschock (2004) *Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs/Mizzen in Action (2004) *Store Wars (2004) *Roughing it Up/What's the Big Idea (2004) *The Trouble With Scribbles (2004) *Deception (2004) *Busted (2004) *X (2004) *Dinner is Swerved (2004) *Betrothed (2004) *World Wide Wabbit (2004) *Crash (2004) *Berry Scary (2004) *Seeing Red/Phone Home (2004) *Haunted (2004) *Who Let the Dogs in (2004) *Spellbound (2004) *Adoptcalypse Now (2004) *Revolution (2004) *Bloooo (2004) *Wavelength (2004) *Operation: T.R.I.C.K.Y./Operation: U.N.C.O.O.L. (2004) *Can i Keep Him (2004) *Bunny Raven... or How to Make a Titananimal Disappear (2004) *Operation: P.R.E.S.I.D.E.N.T./Operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L. (2004) *Operation: S.P.R.O.U.T./Operation: H.O.U.N.D. (2004) *Operation: R.A.B.B.I.T./Operation: F.L.U.S.H. (2004) *Titans East (2004) *Operation: F.O.O.D.F.I.T.E./Operation: C.L.U.E.S. (2004) *Operation: N.U.G.G.E.T./Operation: M.A.C.A.R.O.N.I. (2004) *Operation: P.O.O.L. (2004) *Don't Touch That (2005) *Partying is Such Sweet Soiree (2005) *The Big Leblooski (2005) *The Quest (2005) *Where There's a Wilt There's a Way/Everyone Knows it's Bendy (2005) *Birthmark (2005) *Cyborg the Barbarian (2005) *Employee of the Month (2005) *Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R. (2005) *Sight for Sore Eyes/Bloo's Brothers (2005) *Cookie Dough (2005) *Frankie My Dear (2005) *Nuthing Special/Neighbor Hood (2005) *I See a Funny Cartoon in Your Head/Octi Gone (2005) *Operation: S.I.T.T.E.R./Operation: S.A.T.U.R.N. (2005) *Operation: C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E./Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R. *Mac Daddy (2005) *Operation: L.U.N.C.H./Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S. (2005) *Squeakerboxxx (2005) *Troq (2005) *Operation: K.N.O.T./Operation: C.L.O.S.E.T. (2005) *Beat With a Schtick (2005) *Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G. (2005) *The Sweet Stench of Success (2005) *Bye Bye Nerdy (2005) *The Prophecy (2005) *The End (2005) *Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. (2005) *Bloo Done it (2005) *Operation: L.O.V.E./Operation: C.O.U.C.H. (2005) *My So Called Wife (2005) *Operation: F.E.R.A.L. (2005) *Eddie Monster (2005) *Hiccy Burp (2005) *Camp Keep a Good Mac Down (2005) *Imposter's Home for Um... Make 'em for Pals (2005) *Operation: E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S. (2005) *Duchess of Wails (2005) *Homecoming (2005) *Trust (2005) *For Real (2005) *Operation: F.I.S.H.Y. (2005) *Operation: S.A.F.A.R.I. (2005) *Snowblind (2005) *Foster's Goes to Europe (2005) *Kole (2005) *Go Goo Go (2005) *Hide and Seek (2005) *Crime After Crime (2005) *Land of the Flea (2005) *A Lost Claus (2005) *Lightspeed (2005) *Revved Up (2005) *Operation: N.A.U.G.H.T.Y. (2005) *Go! (2005) *Calling All Titans (2006) *Operation: V.I.R.U.S./Operation: O.U.T.B.R.E.A.K. (2006) *Titans Together (2006) *Things Change (2006) *Operation: C.A.N.Y.O.N./Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. (2006) *Modern Primitives (2006) *One False Movie (2006) *Setting a President (2006) *Room With a Feud (2006) *Cuckoo for Coco Cards (2006) *Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. (2006) *Challeges of the Superfriends (2006) *The Big Picture (2006) *Squeeze the Day (2006) *Neighbor Pains (2006) *Operation: R.E.C.R.U.I.T./Operation: D.A.D.D.Y. (2006) *Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F./Operation: M.I.S.S.I.O.N. (2006) *Infernal Slumber (2006) *I Only Have Surprise for You (2006) *Bus the Two of Us (2006) *Operation: H.O.M.E. (2006) *The Big Cheese (2006) *Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) *Operation: I.T. (2006) *Operation: E.N.G.L.A.N.D./Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S. (2006) *Operation: R.E.C.E.S.S./Operation: H.A.M.S.T.E.R. (2006) *Operation: W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E. (2006) *Bloo's the Boss (2006) *Emancipation Complication (2006) *Make Believe it or Not (2006) *Good Wilt Hunting (2006) *Early Reel (2007) *Operation: S.P.I.N.A.C.H./Operation: M.E.S.S.A.G.E. (2007) *Operation: B.R.I.D.G.E./Operation: S.I.X. (2007) *Operation: T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E. (2007) *Operation: P.A.R.T.Y. (2007) *Cheese-a-Go-Go (2007) *The Buck Swaps Here (2007) *Operation: D.O.G.H.O.U.S.E. (2007) *Say it isn't Sew (2007) *Something Old Something Bloo (2007) *The Bloo Superdude and the Magic Potato of Power! (2007) *Schlock Star (2007) *The Bride to Beat (2007) *Affair Weather Friends (2007) *Ticket to Rod (2007) *Nightmare on Wilson Way (2007) *Better Off Ed (2007) *Operation: S.C.I.E.N.C.E./Operation: A.M.I.S.H. (2007) *Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D. (2007) *Billy and Mandy Meet the Kids Next Door (2007) *Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L./Operation: M.O.O.N. (2007) *The Little Peas (2007) *Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y. (2007) *Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) *Let Your Hare Down (2008) *Jackie Khones and the Case of the Overdue Library Crook (2008) *Mondo Coco (2008) *Bloo Tube (2008) *Race for Your Life Mac and Bloo (2008) *Destination: Imagination (2008) *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (2009) *The Bloo Superdude and the Great Creator of Everything's Awesome Ceremony of Fun That He's Not Invited To (2009) *Bad Dare Day (2009) *Reed 'em an Weep (2009) *Fools and Regulations (2009) *Goodbye to Bloo (2009) *Slumber Party Panic/Trouble in Lumpy Space (2010) *Prisoners of Love/Tree Trunks (2010) *The Enchiridion!/The Jiggler (2010) *Ricardio the Heart Guy/Business Time (2010) *My Two Favorite People/Memories of Boom Boom Mountain (2010) *Wizard/Evicted! (2010) *City of Thieves/The Witch's Garden (2010) *What is Life/Ocean of Fear (2010) *When Wedding Bells Thaw/Dungeon (2010) *The Duke/Freak City (2010) *Donny/Henchman (2010) *Rainy Day Daydream (2010) *What Have You Done (2010) *His Hero (2010) *2012 Dalmatians (2010) *Gut Grinder (2010) *Happy Charms (2010) *It Came from the Nightosphere (2010) *The Eyes (2010) *Loyalty to the King (2010) *Blood Under the Skin (2010) *Storytelling (2010) *Slow Love (2010) *Mouse M.D. (2010) *Power Animal (2010) *Crystals Have Power (2010) *The Other Tarts (2011) *To Cut a Woman's Hair (2011) *The Chamber of Frozen Blades (2011) *Her Parents (2011) *The Pods (2011) *The Silent King (2011) *The Real You (2011) *Guardians of the Sunshine (2011) *Death in Bloom (2011) *Susan Strong (2011) *Mystery Train (2011) *Go With Me (2011) *Belly of the Beat (2011) *The Limit (2011) *Video Makers (2011) *HOPS (2011) *Mortal Folly (2011) *Mortal Recoli (2011) *Best Friends (2011) *The DVD (2011) *Heat Signature (2011) *Law and Ogre (2011) *The Responsible (2011) *Members Only (2011) *The Third/The Debt (2011) *Jailbird and Jailbunny (2011) *The End/The Dress (2011) *Fish and Visitors (2011) *Sonic the Hedgehog Brand Sneakers/Avenger Time (2011) *The Quest/The Spoon (2011) *Monster Talent (2011) *The Pressure (2011) *Reunion (2011) *The Painting (2011) *Casa de Calma (2011) *The Laziest (2011) *Devil Dog (2011) *The Ghost (2011) *The Foghorn Leghorn Story (2011) *Eligible Bachelors (2011) *Conquest of Cuteness (2011) *The Mystery (2011) *Peel of Fortune (2011) *Morituri Te Salutamus (2011) *The Prank (2011) *Double Date (2011) *Ribbitless (2011) *Memory of a Memory (2011) *The Gi (2011) *To Bowl or Not to Bowl (2011) *Hitman (2011) *The Kiss (2011) *Too Young (2011) *The Party (2011) *The Monster (2011) *The Refund (2011) *Still (2011) *Where's Simon and Theodore (2011) *The Robot (2011) *Newspaper Thief (2011) *Super 80's (2011) *Wizard Battle (2011) *The Picnic (2011) *Bugs and Daffy Get a Job (2011) *Fionna and Cake (2011) *The Goons (2011) *That's My Baby (2011) *Sunday Night Slice (2011) *The DMV (2011) *The Secret (2011) *Apple Thief (2011) *The Sock (2011) *The Genius (2011) *The Creeps (2011) *Sassie (2011) *The Poltergiest (2011) *From Bad to Worse (2011) *Off Duty Cop (2011) *No One Can Hear You (2011) *Beauty School (2011) *Jake vs. Me-Mow (2011) *Papa Smurf's Pizza (2011) *The Mustache (2011) *The Float (2011) *The New Frontier (2011) *The Date (2011) *Holly Jolly Secrets (2011) *The Club (2011) *Marceline's Closet (2011) *Merry Christmas Charlie Sheen! (2011) *Paper Pete (2012) *Another Way (2012) *The Wand (2012) *The Shelf (2012) *Ghost Princess (2012) *2 Broke Powerpuff Girls (2012) *The Ape (2012) *The Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder (2012) *Dad's Dungeon (2012) *DolPhineas and Ferb Tale/Doughboy Poking/VICTORious (2012) *The Car (2012) *Point Laser Point (2012) *Incendium (2012) *Teen Titanic (2012) *The Curse (2012) *Al Pacino and the Chipmunks (2012) *The Meddler (2012) *The Helmet (2012) *I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *The Fight (2012) *Hot to the Touch (2012) *Five Short Graybles (2012) *Web Weirdos (2012) *Dream of Love (2012) *Return to the Nightosphere (2012) *Daddy's Little Monster (2012) *In Your Footsteps (2012) *Hug Wolf (2012) *Princess Monster Wife (2012) *Goliad (2012) *Card Wars (2012) *Gotcha! (2012) *Sons of Mars (2012) *iCharlie (2012) *Princess Cookie (2012) *I Am Lorax (2012) *Burning Low (2012) *BMO Noire (2012) *The Remote (2012) *King Worm (2012) *The Colossus (2012) *Lady and Peebles (2012) *The Knights (2012) *You Made Me (2012) *The Fridge (2012) *The Flower/The Banana (2012) *Ignition Point (2012) *The Phone/The Job (2012) *The Hard Easy (2012) *Bobcats on Three! (2012) *Once Upon a Toon (2012) *Reign of Gunters (2012) *You've Got Hate Mail! (2012) *I Remember You (2012) *The Lich (2012) *Halloween (2012) *Rebel Without a Glove (2012) *The Treasure (2012) *Semper Lie (2012) *The Apology (2012) *Father Figures (2012) *Finn the Human/Jake the Dog (2012) *The Words (2012) *Customer Service (2012) *Five More Short Graybles (2012) *The Skull (2012) *The Stud the Nerd the Average Joe and the Saint (2012) *Up a Tree (2012) *The Bet (2012) *It's a Handbag (2012) *All the Little People (2012) *Christmas (2012) *A Christmas Carol (2012) *Frosty's North Pole Diet/Frosty the Snowman Steals Hat and Mom's Car (2012) *Jake the Dad (2013) *Davey (2013) *Mystery Dungeon (2013) *The Watch (2013) *We're in Big Truffle (2013) *All Your Fault (2013) *The Land Before Adventure Time (2013) *The Bumpkin (2013) *Dear John (2013) *All Your Fault (2013) *The Flakers (2013) *Daffy Duck Esquire (2013) *The Authority (2013) *Spread Those Wings and Fly (2013) *Bad Little Boy (2013) *Life of Rhyme/Lipstuck (2013) *Vault of Bones (2013) *The Great Bird Man (2013) *The Shellmet (2013) *Simon and Marcy (2013) *A Glitch is a Glitch (2013) *Puhoy (2013) *Princess Potluck (2013) *Legendary Sandwich/Pie Bros. (2013) *The Black Widow (2013) *James Baxter the Horse (2013) *Driver's Ed/Dog Hand (2013) *Mrs. Porkbunny (2013) *Shh! (2013) *Double Trouble/The Date (2013) *Gribbler's Quest (2013) *The Suitor (2013) *Dude Relax/Laundry Day (2013) *The Grand Old Duck of York (2013) *Ghostboy (2013) *Ridicolous Journey (2013) *The Party's Over Isla de Senorita (2013) *Tube Feud (2013) *La Larva de Amor (2013) *Hey Pizza! (2013) *The Virus (2013) *One Last Job (2013) *Gorilla (2013) *The Pony (2013) *Another Five More Short Graybles (2013) *Girl's Night Out (2013) *The Hero (2013) *Candy Streets (2013) *Owls: Don't Be Fooled By Their Wisdom (2013) *Year of the Duck (2013) *You're Fired! (2013) More later. Robert Hill's favorite Cartoon Network episodes: Here are a list of Robert Hill's favorite Cartoon Network episodes from Johnny Bravo What a Cartoon! Ed Edd and Eddy Codename: Kids Next Door Teen Titans Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Johnny Test The Garfield Show Adventure Time MAD The Regular Show The Looney Tunes Show and The Amazing World of Gumball and Teen Titans Go!: *Mess of Blues (1993) *Johnny Bravo (1995) *The Amazon Women (1997) *Super Duped/Bungled in the Jungle/Bearly Enough Time (1997) *The Sensitive Male/Bravo Dooby-Doo! (1997) *Date With an Antelope/Did You See a Bull Run By Here/Cookie Crisis (1997) *I Used to Be Funny/My Fair Dork/Twas the Night (1997) *Blarney Buddies/Over the Hump!/Johnny Meets Farrah Fawcett (1997) *Hip Hop Flop/Talk to Me Baby/Blanky Hanky Panky (1997) *Beach Blanket Bravo/The Day the Earth Didn't Move Around Very Much/The Aisle of Mixed-Up Toys (1997) *Substitute Teacher/A Wolf in Chick's Clothing/Intensive Care (1997) *Jumbo Johnny/The Perfect Gift/Bravo James Bravo (1997) *Going Batty/Berry the Butler/Red Faced in the White House (1997) *The Man Who Cried Clown/Johnny Real Good/Little Talky Tabitha! (1997) *Johnny Bravo Meets Adam West!/Under the Big Flop/Johnny Meets Donny Osmond (1997) *Johnny Bravo/The Amazon Women (1997) *Diseasy Does It! (1998/2002) *The Ed-touchables/Nagged to Ed (1999) *Pop Goes the Ed/Over Your Ed (1999) *Sir Ed-a-Lot/A Pinch to Grow an Ed (1999) *Dawn of the Eds/Virt-Ed-Go (1999) *Read All About Ed/Quick Shot Ed (1999) *An Ed Too Many/Ed and Seek (1999) *Look Into My Eds/Tag Yer Ed (1999) *Fool on the Ed/A Boy and His Ed (1999) *It's Way Ed/Laugh Ed Laugh (1999) *A Glass of Warm Ed/Flea-Bitten Ed (1999) *Who What Where Ed!/Keeping Up With the Eds (1999) *Eds-Aggerate/Oath to an Ed (1999) *Button Yer Ed/Avast Ye Ed (1999) *Bikini Space Planet/Moby Jerk/A Gel for Johnny (1999) *Johnny Get Your Tutu/Johnny's Inferno/Forest Chump (1999) *Karma Crisis/A Star is Bruised/The Prince and the Pinhead (1999) *Claws!/Cover Boy/To Helga and Back (1999) *Endless Bummer/Jailbird Johnny/Bravo 13 (1999) *Doomates/Johnny's Telethon/Johnny's Guardian Angel (1999) *I Fly/Schnook of the North/Clam School Johnny (1999) *Johnny and the Beanstalk/A Boy and His Bird/Ape is Enough (1999) *Panic in Jerky Town!/Alien Confidential/Mama's New Boyfriend (1999) *The Man With the Golden Gut/Welcome Back Bravo!/Aunt Katie's Farm (1999) *Johnny Goes to Camp/A League of His Own/Buffoon Lagoon (1999) *Brave New Johnny/Witless/Carl Be Not Proud (1999) *El Bravo Magnifico/Johnny-O and Juliet/Clan of the Cave Boob (1999) *Galaxy Boy/Damien's Day Out/Noir Johnny (1999) *Hail to the Chump/A Fool for Sister Sara/Days of Blunder (1999) *Pop Art Johnny/Dude Ranch Doofus/A Cake Too Far (1999) *Look Who's Drooling/Law and Disorder/Tooth or Consequences (1999) *The Unsinkable Johnny Bravo/Rashomoron/Free Pookey (1999) *Know it All Ed/Dear Ed (1999) *Good Knight Johnny/Balloon Platoon/The Clueless Kid (2000) *Yukon Yutz/Prep School Johnny/Send in the Clones (2000) *Loch Ness Johnny/Den Mother Johnny/Quo Doofus (2000) *As I Lay Hiccupping/Marine Maroon/Thunder God Johnny (2000) *Knock Knock Who's Ed?/One+One=Ed (2000) *Eeny Meeny Miney Ed/Ready Set... Ed! (2000) *Hands Across Ed/Floss Your Ed (2000) *In Like Ed/Who Let the Ed In? (2000) *Luke Perry's Guide to Love/In the Line of Johnny/Fugitive Johnny (2000) *Virtual Johnny/Hold That Scheme/Hunted! (2000) *Candidate Johnny/Air Bravo/Johnny B. Badd (2000) *Scoop Bravo/The Incredible Shrinking Johnny/Backdaft (2000) *The Johnny Bravo Affair/Biosphere Johnny/Spa Spaz (2000) *Fool for a Day/In Your Dreams/Some Like it Stupid (2000) *Dental Hijinks/Little Red Riding Johnny/Pouch Potato (2000) *Jurassic Dork/Mascot Academy/Full Metal Johnny (2000) *Johnny on Ice!/Robo-Mama!/20,000 Leagues Over My Head (2000) *I Dream of Johnny/One Angry Bravo/Carnival of the Darned (2000) *A Walk on the Stupid Side/Lone Star Bravo/Enter the Chipmunk (2001) *The Great Bunny Book Ban/Toy Boy Johnny/Frankenbravo (2001) *Lodge Brother Johnny/Bootman/Freudian Dip (2001) *Lord of the Links/Chain Gang Johnny/Lumberjack Johnny (2001) *Auter! Auter!/Runaway Train/A Reject Runs Through It (2001) *A Johnny Bravo Christmas (2001) *The Island of Mrs. Morceau/The Color of Mustard/Third Dork from the Sun (2002) *The Hansel and Gretel Witch Project/I.Q. Johnny/Get Stinky (2002) *It's Valentine's Day Johnny Bravo (2003) *Final Exam (2003) *Sisters (2003) *Divide and Conquer (2003) *Forces of Nature (2003) *The Sum of His Parts (2003) *Nevermore (2003) *Switched (2003) *Deep Six (2003) *Masks (2003) *Mad Mod (2003) *Car Trouble (2003) *Apprentice (2003) *How Long is Forever? (2004) *Every Dog Has His Day (2004) *Terra (2004) *Only Human (2004) *Fear Itself (2004) *Date With Destiny (2004) *Transformation (2004) *Titan Rising (2004) *Winner Take All (2004) *Johnny Bravo Goes to Hollywood (2004) *Traffic Troubles/My Funny Looking Friend (2004) *Win an El Toro Guapo/Witch-any Woman (2004) *Home Alone (2004) *Fractured (2004) *House of Bloo's (2004) *Aftershock (2004) *Non Oui Oui Pour Johnny/That's Entertainment! (2004) *Store Wars (2004) *Get Shovelized!/T is for Trouble (2004) *The Trouble With Scribbles (2004) *Deception (2004) *Gray Matters/Double Vision (2004) *Busted (2004) *X (2004) More later. Amaya Craig's favorite Cartoon Network episodes: Here are list of Amaya Craig's favorite Cartoon Network episodes from The Powerpuff Girls What a Cartoon! Johnny Bravo Teen Titans Flapjack Adventure Time MAD The Looney Tunes Show The Amazing World of Gumball and Teen Titans Go!: *Whoopass Stew!: A Sticky Situation (1992) *Whoopass Stew!: Whoop-ass-a-Go-Go! (1992) *Whoopass Stew!: Monster Trouble (1992) *Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins (1995) *Stay Out! (1995) *Crime 101 (1995) *Monkey See Doggie Do/Mommy Fearest (1998) *Insect Inside/Powerpuff Bluff (1998) *Octi Evil/Gesundfight (1998) *Buttercrush/Fuzzy Logic (1998) *Boogie Frights/Abracadaver (1998) *Telephonies/Tough Love (1998) *Major Competition/Mr. Mojo's Rising (1999) *Paste Makes Waste/Ice Sore (1999) *Bubblevicious/The Bare Facts (1999) *Cat Man Do/Impeach Fuzz (1999) *Just Another Manic Mojo/Mime for a Change (1999) *The Rowdyruff Boys (1999) *Uh Oh Dynamo (1999) *Stuck Up Up and Away/Schoolhouse Rocked (1999) *Collect Her/Supper Villain (1999) *Birthday Bash/Too Pooped to Puff (1999) *Beat Your Greens/Down and Dirty (1999) *Dream Scheme/You Snooze You Lose (1999) *Slave the Day/Los Dos Mojos (1999) *A Very Special Blossom/Daylight Savings (1999) *Mo Job/Pet Feud (2000) *Imaginary Fiend/Cootie Gras (2000) *The Powerpuff Girls Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever/Just Desserts (2000) *Twisted Sister/Cover Up (2000) *Speed Demon/Mojo Jonesin (2000) *Something's a Ms./Slumbering With the Enemy (2000) *Fallen Arches/The Mane Event (2000) *Town and Out/Child Fearing (2000) *Criss Cross Crisis (2000) *Bubblevision/Bought and Scold (2000) *Getting Twiggy With It/Cop Out (2000) *Three Girls and a Monster/Monkey See Doggy Two (2000) *Jewel of the Aisle/Super Zeroes (2000) *Candy is Dandy/Catastrophe (2000) More later. Anthony Larry's favorite Cartoon Network episodes: Here are a list of Anthony Larry's favorite Cartoon Network episodes from What a Cartoon! Dexter's Laboratory Teen Titans Johnny Test Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Adventure Time MAD The Looney Tunes Show and Teen Titans Go!: *Dexter's Laboratory (1995) *The Big Sister (1996) *Old Man Dexter (1996) *Deedeemensional/Dial M for Monkey: Magmanamanus/Maternal Combat (1996) *Dexter Dodgeball/Dexter's Assistant (1996) *Dexter's Rival/Old Man Dexter (1996) *Double Trouble/Changes (1996) *Jurassic Pooch/Dimwit Dexter (1996) *Dee Dee's Room/The Big Sister (1996) *Star Spangled Sidekicks/Game Over (1996) *Babysitter Blues/Dream Machine (1996) *Doll House Drama/The Big Cheese (1996) *Way of the Dee Dee/Tribe Called Girl (1996) *Space Case/Dexter's Debt (1996) *Dexter's Rival/Mandarker (1996) *Inflata Dee Dee/Monstory (1997) *The Beard to Be Feared/Quackor the Fowl/Ant Pants (1997) *Mom and Jerry/Chubby Cheese/That Crazy Robot (1997) *D and DD/Hamhocks and Armlocks (1997) *Hunger Strikes/The Koos is Loose/Morning Stretch (1997) *Dee Dee Locks and the Loch Ness/Backfire/Book Em (1997) *Sister's Got a Brand New Bag/Shoo Shoe Gnomes/Lab of the Lost (1997) *Labels/Game Show/Fantastic Boyage (1997) *Filet of Soul/Golden Diskette (1997) *Showdown/Figure Not included/Mock 5 (1997) *Ewww That's Growth/Nuclear Confusion/Germ Warfare (1997) *A Hard Day's Day/Road Rash/Ocean Commotion (1997) *The Busboy/Old McDexter (1997) *Sassy Come Home/Photo Finish (1997) *Star Check Unconventional/Dexter is Dirty/Ice Cream Scream (1997) *Decode of Honor/World's Greatest Mom/Ultrajerk 2000 (1997) *Techno Turtle/Surprise!/Got Your Goat (1997) *Dee Dee Be Deep/911/Down in the Dumps (1997) *Unfortunate Cookie/The Muffin King (1997) *Picture Day/Now That's a Stretch/Dexter Detention (1997) *Don't Be a Baby/G.I.R.L. Squad (1997) *Sports a Popping/Koosalagoopagoop/Project Dee Dee (1997) *Topped Off/Dee Dee's Tail/No Power Trip (1998) *Sister Mom/The Laughing (1998) *Dexter's Lab: A Story/Coupon for Craziness/Better Off Wet (1998) *Critical Gas/Let's Save the World You Jerk!/Average Joe (1998) *Rushmore Rumble/A Boy and His Bug/You Vegetabelieve It! (1998) *Aye Aye Eyes/Dee Dee and the Man (1998) *Old Flame/Don't Be a Hero/My Favorite Martian (1998) *Paper Route Boat/The Old Switcharooms/Trick or Treehouse (1998) *Quiet Riot/Accent You Hate/Catch of the Day (1998) *Dad is Disturbed/Framed/That is Using Your Head (1998) *DiM/Just an Old Fashioned Lab Song/Repairanoid (1998) *Sdrawkcab/The Continuum of Cartoon Fools/Sun Surf and Science (1998) *Big Bots/Gooey Aliens That Control Your Mind/Misplaced in Space (1998) *Dee Dee's Rival/Pslightly Pyscho/Game for a Game (1998) *Blackfoot and Slim/Trapped With a Vengeance/The Parrot Trap (1998) *Dexter and Computress Get Mandark!/Pain in the Mouth/Dexter vs. Santa Claws (1998) *Dyno-Might/LABretto (1998) *Last But Not Least (1998) *Ego Trip (1999) *Streaky Clean/Sole Brother (2001) *Mind Over Chatter/Momdark (2001) *Copping an Attitude/A Failed Lab Experiment/The Grand-Daddy of All Inventions (2001) More later. Maya Reliford's favorite Cartoon Network episodes: TBA Michala Maxwell's favorite Cartoon Network episodes: Here are a list of Michala Maxwell's favorite Cartoon Network episodes from The Powerpuff Girls What a Cartoon! Dexter's Laboratory Johnny Test Adventure Time Regular Show MAD The Looney Tunes Show and The Amazing World of Gumball: *Whoopass Stew!: A Sticky Situation (1992) *Whoopass Stew!: Whoop-ass-a-Go-Go! (1992) *Whoopass Stew!: Monster Trouble (1992) *Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins (1995) *Dexter's Laboratory (1995) *Crime 101 (1996) *The Big Sister (1996) *Old Man Dexter (1996) *Deedeemensional/Maternal Combat (1996) *Dexter Dodgeball/Dexter's Assistant (1996) *Dexter's Rival/Old Man Dexter (1996) *Double Trouble/Changes (1996) *Jurassic Pooch/Dimwit Dexter (1996) *Dee Dee's Room/Dial M for Monkey: Huntor/The Big Sister (1996) *Star Spangled Sidekicks/Game Over (1996) *Babysitter Blues/Dream Machine (1996) *Doll House Drama/The Big Cheese (1996) *Way of the Dee Dee/Tribe Called Girl (1996) *Space Case/Dexter's Debt (1996) *Dexter's Rival/Mandarker (1996) *Inflata Dee Dee/Monstory (1997) *The Beard to Be Feared/Ant Pants (1997) *Mom and Jerry/Chubby Cheese/That Crazy Robot (1997) *D and DD/Hamhocks and Armlocks (1997) *Hunger Strikes/The Koos is Loose/Morning Stretch (1997) *Dee Dee Locks and the Loch Ness Monster/Backfire/Book 'em (1997) *Sister's Got a Brand New Bag/Shoo Shoe Gnomes/Lab of the Lost (1997) *Labels/Game Show/Fantastic Boyage (1997) *Fielt of Soul/Golden Diskette (1997) *Snowdown/*figure not included/Mock 5 (1997) *Ewww That's Growth/Nuclear Confusion/Germ Warfare (1997) *A Hard Day's Day/Road Rash/Ocean Commotion (1997) *The Bus Boy/Things That Go Bonk in the Night/Old McDexter (1997) *Sassy Come Home/Photo Finish (1997) *Dexter is Dirty/Ice Cream Scream (1997) *Decode of Honor/World's Greatest Mom/Ultrajerk 2000 (1997) *Techno Turtle/Surprise!/Got Your Goat (1997) *Dee Dee Be Deep/911/Down in the Dumps (1997) *Unfornature Cookie/The Muffin King (1997) *Picture Day/Now That's a Stretch (1997) *Don't Be a Day/Peltra/G.I.R.L. Squad (1997) *Sports a Popping/Koosalagoopagoo/Project Dee Dee (1997) *Topped Off/Dee Dee's Tail/No Power Trip (1998) *Sister Mom/The Laughing (1998) *Dexter's Lab: A Story/Coupon for Craziness/Better Off Wet (1998) *Critical Gas/Let's Save the World You Jerk!/Average Joe (1998) *Rushmore Rumble/A Boy and His Bug/You Vegetabelieve it! (1998) *Aye Aye Eyes/Dee Dee and the Man (1998) *Old Flame/Don't Be a Hero/My Favorite Martian (1998) *Paper Route Boat/The Old Switcheraooms/Trick or Treehouse (1998) *Quiet Riot/Accent You Hate/Catch of the Day (1998) *Dad is Disturbed/Framed/That's Using Your Head (1998) *DiM/Just an Old Fashioned Lab Song/Repairanoid (1998) *Sdrawkcab/The Continuum of Cartoon Fools/Sun Surf and Science (1998) *Big Bots/Gooey Aliens That Control Your Mind/Misplaced in Space (1998) *Dee Dee's Rival/Pslighty Psycology/Game for a Game (1998) *Blackfoot and Slim/Trapped With Vengeance/The Parrot Trap (1998) *Dexter and Computress Get Mandark!/Pain in the Mouth/Dexter vs. Santa Claws (1998) *Dyno-Might/LABretto (1998) *Last But Not Beast (1998) *Monkey See Doggie Do/Mommy Fearest (1998) *Insect Inside/Powerpuff Bluff (1998) *Octi Evil/Gesundfight (1998) *Buttercrush/Fuzzy Logic (1998) *Boogie Frights/Abracadaver (1998) *Telephonies/Tough Love (1998) *Major Competition/Mr. Mojo's Rising (1999) *Paste Makes Waste/Ice Sore (1999) *Bubblevicious/The Bare Facts (1999) *Cat Man Do/Impeach Fuzz (1999) More later. Jayden Maxwell's favorite Cartoon Network episodes: TBA Deunta Illion's favorite Cartoon Network episodes: Here are a list of Deunta Illion's favorite Cartoon Network episodes from 2 Stupid Dogs Johnny Bravo What a Cartoon! Cow and Chicken Ed Edd and Eddy Grim and Evil Codename: Kids Next Door Pecola Billy and Mandy Teen Titans Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Camp Lazlo Chowder Flapjack The Garfield Show Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Adventure Time Regular Show MAD The Looney Tunes Show The Amazing World of Gumball Annoying Orange Teen Titans Go! Uncle Grandpa and The Tom and Jerry Show: *Door Jam/Where's the Bone? (1993) *Cornflakes/Home is Where the Head Is (1993) *Vegas Buffet/Love in the Park (1993) *Show and Tell/At the Drive-In (1993) *Space Dogs/Pie in the Sky (1993) *A Quarter/Red (1993) *Seeing Eye Dogs (1993) *Spooks-a-Popping/Sheep Dogs (1993) *Trash Day/Hollywood's Ark (1993) *Family Values/Red Strikes Back (1993) *Stunt Dogs/Return of Red (1993) *Far Out Friday/Let's Make a Right Price (1993) *Cat!/Love Doctors (1993) *Mess of Blues (1993) *Jerk (1994) *Las Pelotas (1994) *Post Office (1994) *Daydream (1994) *Love (1994) *Inside Out (1994) *Spit Soup (1994) *Fun! (1994) *The Rise and Fall of the Big Dog (1994) *Cookies Ookies Blookies (1994) *Johnny Bravo (1995) *Cartoon Canines (1995) *Bathroom Humor (1995) *Hobo Hounds (1995) *No Smoking! (1995) *The Amazon Women (1997) *Super Duped/Bungled in the Jungle/Bearly Enough Time (1997) *Field Trip to Folsom Prison/The Girls' Bathroom (1997) *The Sensitive Male/Bravo Dooby-Doo! (1997) *Supermodel Cow/Part Time Job (1997) *Date With an Antelope/Did You See a Bull Run By Here?/Cookie Crisis (1997) *Alive!/Who is Supercow (1997) *I Used to Be Funny/My Fair Dork/Twas the Night (1997) *Confused/The Molting Fairy (1997) *Blarney Buddies/Over the Hump!/Johnny Meets Farrah Fawcett (1997) *The Ugliest Weenie (1997) *Hip Hop Flop/Talk to Me Baby/Blanky Hanky Panky (1997) *Crash Dive!/Happy Meat (1997) *Beach Blanket Bravo/The Day the Earth Didn't Move Around Very Much/The Aisle of Mixed-Up Toys (1997) *School Bully/Time Machine (1997) *Substitute Teacher/A Wolf in Chick's Clothing/Intensive Care (1997) *Orthodonic Police/The Cow With Four Eyes (1997) *Jumbo Johnny/The Perfect Gift/Bravo James Johnny (1997) *Cow's Instincts. Don't It?/Ballerina Cow (1997) *Chicken's First Kiss/Squirt the Daisies (1997) *Lawnmower Chicken/Cow Loves Piles (1997) *Space Cow/The Legend of Sailcat (1997) *Headhunting in Oregon/The King and Queen of Cheese (1997) *Going Batty/Berry the Butler/Red Faced in the White House (1997) *The Man Who Cried Clown/Johnny Real Good/Little Talky Tabitha! (1997) *Johnny Bravo Meets Adam West!/Under the Big Flop/Johnny Meets Donny Osmond (1997) *Johnny Bravo/The Amazon Women (1997) *Fluffy the Anaconda/The Laughing Puddle (1998) *Pirate Lessons/Halloween With Dead Ghost Coast to Coast (1998) *Tongue Sandwich/Dream Date Chicken (1998) *Sumo Cow/Comet! (1998) *Dirty Laundry/Grizzly Beaver Safari (1998) *Boneless Kite/Which Came First? (1998) *Buffalo Gals/Cow and Chicken Reclining (1998) *Free Inside!/Journey to the Center of Cow (1998) *The Karate Chick/Yard Sale (1998) *Meet Lance Sackless/Who's Afraid of the Dark? (1998) *The Bad News Plastic Surgeons/The Exchange Student (1998) *Perputual Energy (1998) *Bad Chicken/Stay Awake (1998) *Can Cow Come Out and Play?/Horn Envy (1998) *Going My Way?/The Babysitter (1998) *Cow Fly/Where Am I? (1998) *Sergeant Weenie Arms/Sow and Chicken (1998) More later. Jeremiah Collins' favorite Cartoon Network episodes: Here are a list of Jeremiah Collins' favorite Cartoon Network episodes from 2 Stupid Dogs Johnny Bravo What a Cartoon! The Powerpuff Girls Ed Edd and Eddy Grim and Evil Codename: Kids Next Door Pecola Billy and Mandy Teen Titans Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Camp Lazlo Chowder Flapjack The Garfield Show Adventure Time Regular Show MAD The Amazing World of Gumball Teen Titans Go! Uncle Grandpa The Tom and Jerry Show and Sonic the Hedgehog: *Door Jam/Where's the Bone? (1993) *Cornflakes/Home is Where the Head Is (1993) *Vegas Buffet/Love in the Park (1993) *Show and Tell/At the Drive-In (1993) *Space Dogs/Pie in the Sky (1993) *A Quarter/Red (1993) *Seeing Eye Dogs (1993) *Spooks-a-Popping/Sheep Dogs (1993) *Trash Day/Hollywood's Ark (1993) *Family Values/Red Strikes Back (1993) *Stunt Dogs/Return of Red (1993) *Far-Out-Friday/Let's Make a Price Right (1993) *Cat!/Love Doctors (1993) *Mess of Blues (1993) *Jerk (1994) *Las Pelotas (1994) *Post Office (1994) *Daydream (1994) *Love (1994) *Spit Soup (1994) *Fun! (1994) *The Rise and Fall of the Big Dog (1994) *Cookies Ookies Blookies (1994) *Johnny Bravo (1995) *Cartoon Canines (1995) *Bathroom Humor (1995) *Hobo Hounds (1995) *The Amazon Women (1997) *Super Duped/Bungle in the Jungle/Bearly Enough Time (1997) *The Sensitive Male/Bravo-Dooby-Doo! (1997) *Date With an Antelope/Did You See a Bull Run By Here?/Cookie Crisis (1997) *I Used to Be Funny/My Fair Dork/Twas the Night (1997) *Blarney Buddies/Over the Hump!/Johnny Meets Farrah Fawcett (1997) *Hip Hip Flop/Talk to Me Baby/Blanky Hanky Panky (1997) *Beach Blanket Bravo/The Day the Earth Didn't Move Around Very Much/The Aisle of Mixed-Up Toys (1997) *Substitute Teacher/A Wolf in Chick's Clothing/Intesive Care (1997) *Jumbo Johnny/The Perfect Gift/Bravo James Bravo (1997) *Going Batty/Berry the Butler/Red Faced in the White House (1997) *The Man Who Cried Clown/Johnny Real Good/Little Talking Tabitha! (1997) *Johnny Bravo Meets Adam West/Under the Big Flop/Johnny Meets Donny Osmond (1997) *Johnny Bravo/The Amazon Women (1997) *Diseasy Does It! (1998) *The Ed-Touchables/Nagged to Ed (1999) *Pop Goes the Ed/Over Your Ed (1999) *Sir Ed-a-Lot/A Pinch to Grow an Ed (1999) *Dawn of the Eds/Virt-Ed-Go (1999) *Read All About Ed/Quick Shot Ed (1999) *An Ed Too Many/Ed and Seek (1999) *Look Into My Eds/Tag Yer Ed (1999) *Fool on the Ed/A Boy and His Ed (1999) *It's Way Ed/Laugh Ed Laugh (1999) *The Rowdyruff Boys (1999) More later. Briana Collins' favorite Cartoon Network episodes: Here are a list of Briana Collins' episodes from The Powerpuff Girls What a Cartoon! Johnny Bravo Grim and Evil Codename: Kids Next Door Pecola Billy and Mandy Teen Titans Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Chowder Flapjack Adventure Time Regular Show MAD The Amazing World of Gumball Teen Titans Go! Uncle Grandpa and The Tom and Jerry Show: *Whoopass Stew!: A Sticky Situation! (1992) *Whoopass Stew!: Whoop-ass-a-Go-Go! (1992) *Whoopass Stew!: Monster Trouble (1992) *Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins (1995) *Johnny Bravo (1995/1997) *Crime 101 (1997) *Super Duped (1997) *Cookie Crisis (1997) *My Fair Dork (1997) *Johnny Meets Farrah Fawcett (1997) *The Day the Earth Didn't Move Around Very Much (1997) *Intesive Care (1997) *Little Talky Tabitha! (1997) *Under the Big Flop (1997) *Monkey See Doggie Do/Mommy Fearest (1998) *Insect Inside/Powerpuff Bluff (1998) *Octi Evil/Gesundfight (1998) *Buttercrush/Fuzzy Logic (1998) More later.